Mama's Song
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Mama, there's no way you'll ever lose me. Giving me away is not goodbye. As you watch me walk down to my future, I hope tears of joy are in your eyes...


A little something I've been working on for over a month. The lyrics are from Carrie Underwood's song, Mama's Song, which I of course do not own. I had a little help from Elm22 on some of the names, and there are several CD's mentioned. So it's a happy songfic, but a sad one, too. You have been warned. Enough of my rambling. Enjoy this little treat. Happy Halloween to everyone. Have fun and be safe!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

Sara sighed as she looked around the small room in the chapel. Her stomach was in knots, and she absently twisted the rings on her finger.

The door opened, and her breath was taken away when her daughter walked in. "Oh, sweetheart..." Her voice was soft and filled with love.

Bella Abigail Grissom smiled at her mother. "How do I look?" She nervously ran her hands down the front of her wedding gown.

Sara rested a hand against her daughter's cheek. "You are beautiful, baby." And yet she still couldn't believe that this day was here. A tear made it's way down her cheek.

Bella reached out and wiped her mom's tear away. "Don't cry, Mom. You're going to make me cry..."

Sara laughed softly, nodding. "I'm sorry. I just... Today is a big day."

"Yes, it is."

The door opened again, and Catherine walked into the room. "Mattie wanted me to tell you he misses you," she told Bella, gently kissing the young woman's forehead.

"I miss him, too."

Sara watched Catherine and Bella. From the time Bella was born, she had stolen the heart of her parents and of everyone around her. Catherine was a second mother to her, and Nick and Greg doted on her. So did Brass, before they lost him.

Catherine looked Bella over with a warm smile. "You are gorgeous, Bella. Your dad would be so proud of you."

Tears filled both Sara's and Bella's eyes. "I hope so."

"I know so. You were his beautiful butterfly." Catherine remembered the day Bella was born, and how proud Grissom had been of his girls. He had been the one who wanted to name her Abigail, because it meant butterfly. It was Sara who suggested Bella, and Catherine remembered the smile on Grissom's face as he told everyone her name, Bella Abigail. Beautiful butterfly. It had been perfect for their beautiful baby girl.

The blond kissed Bella's cheek and sniffled. "I'm going to get out of here. I'll see you in a few minutes."

Bella squeezed Catherine's hands lightly. "I love you, Aunt Catherine."

Catherine chuckled wetly. "No more of that Aunt stuff, sweetheart. You're marrying my son."

"And I'm very lucky."

Catherine left the room, and Sara adjusted Bella's veil. "I'm proud of you, honey."

Bella beamed. She had practically grown up with Matthew, and their dads had always joked that one day they would grow up and get married (after college, of course). But they had been surprised when Bella had announced in middle school that Matt was her boyfriend. She had been annoyed, and both Sara and Catherine had laughed. They had stayed together through high school, through losing her dad and through college. And after graduation, he had proposed to her.

_Mama, you taught me to do the right things_

_So now you have to let your baby fly_

_You've given me everything that I will need_

_To make it through this crazy thing called life_

Ever since she was little, Sara had always told Bella that the prayer she often said for her little girl was that she would find the right man for her. One who would love her, respect her, and cherish her more than anyone else. Who would treat her the way a real man should. And in Matt, Bella believed she had found what her mother had always wished for her.

Sara felt more tears gather in her eyes, and she drew her only child into a warm embrace. "I can't believe... this day is here already," she lamented, smoothing a hand over Bella's long hair.

Bella wrapped her arms around her mom. "I'll be okay, Mom."

"I know..." She sighed softly. It seemed like only yesterday she and Gil had brought Bella home for the first time. Then she blinked, and it was her baby's wedding day.

Bella rested her head against her mom's shoulder, and not for the first time that day, she wished that her dad was there with them. Ever since his death, not a day went by that they both didn't miss him terribly.

Sara finally let go of her daughter. "I have something for you."

"Mom..."

The older woman waved a hand. "Don't argue." She went to the chair where she had placed her jacket, and she reached under the garment, retrieving a small box.

Bella watched her mother curiously.

Sara opened the box slowly, and her heart ached. "Your dad bought this for you just after you were born." She carefully lifted the delicate gold chain out of the box. "You were his only baby, and the light of his life."

Bella's blue eyes filled with tears. Every night that her dad tucked her into bed, he'd always kiss her and call her his little butterfly.

"He wanted you to have this the day you got married." She showed the diamond encrusted butterfly pendant to Bella.

Gasping softly, Bella held her hand against her mouth and swallowed a sob.

Setting the box down, Sara carefully moved Bella's hair and fastened the necklace around her neck. The pendant rested brilliantly against her flawless skin.

Bella touched the pendant reverently, then hugged her mother tightly. "I miss him, Mom..."

"I do, too, baby." She missed him, too.

_And I know you watched me grow up _

_And only want what's best for me_

_And I think I've found the answer _

_To your prayers_

There was a soft knock on the door, and Greg Sanders stuck his head into the room. "Are you ladies decent?"

Sara and Bella chuckled softly as they broke apart. "Hey, Greg."

Greg kissed Sara's cheek, then studied Bella intently. "You are the most beautiful bride I've ever seen," he declared, his eyes twinkling.

"Thanks, Uncle Greg." Since her father wasn't there to give her away, she had asked her beloved Uncle Greg to do it. Some of her earliest memories had been of him carrying her around the lab and trying to explain everything to her. And when she had been bigger, he had given her her first chemistry set at the age of six. Her mom hadn't been as thrilled when she nearly blew up the garage.

Greg kissed her forehead, then studied her carefully. He had been half in love with Sara since meeting her, but watching her with Grissom had convinced him that there was only one man she could ever love with her entire heart and soul. And to his surprise, he had been okay with that. She deserved someone who made her so happy, and it had been good seeing Grissom smile so much.

Bella blushed. "Is it time?"

"It is, sweetheart."

Sara stepped between them and fussed with Bella's hair, then gently pulled her veil down. She could hear the music start to play outside the room, and the knot in her stomach tightened. She was so happy for her little girl, but at the same time, her heart was breaking.

Bella saw the worry in her mother's eyes, and she reached out and grabbed her hand. "It's going to be okay, Mom," she promised.

Drawing a deep breath, Sara forced her nerves to settle, and she nodded.

Greg took Bella's arm when she offered it. "Come on, mouse. Let's get this party started."

Bella chuckled softly, squeezing her mother's hand again before she finally let go.

Sara watched through tear-filled eyes as Greg guided Bella out of the small room, and for a minute she stood there. Then she finally walked out and made her way to her seat.

_And he is good, so good_

_He treats your little girl _

_Like a real man should_

_He is good, so good_

_He makes promises he keeps _

_No, he's never gonna leave_

_So don't you worry about me_

_Don't you worry about me_

At the altar, Matthew stood beside the preacher, his heart beating furiously against his ribcage. He could see his mom and dad sitting in the front, close to him, and he settled a little. Ever since he was little, he had seen his parent's marriage and how happy they made each other. And he knew that he wanted that for himself and Bella.

The bridesmaids and groomsmen started walking down the aisle, and Matt clasped his hands in front of himself. For him, there had never been anyone for him except Bella. She was the light of his life, and the one he knew he wanted to spend his life with.

Everyone in the pews stood up, and Bella held onto Greg's arm tightly. As they slowly walked toward the altar, she locked eyes with her mom.

Sara smiled at her daughter, and several tears spilled down her cheeks. She knew that she wasn't really losing Bella, but in a way, she was.

Bella smiled reassuringly at her mother. She knew that she was afraid of losing her only child, but that would never happen. Just because she was getting married didn't mean that this was goodbye.

She was walking to her future, the man she loved more than life itself.

Sara wiped her tears away and watched as Greg gently placed Bella's hand in Matthew's.

The preacher smiled at them. "Who gives this woman to this man?"

Greg suddenly couldn't find his voice. He looked over his shoulder at Sara, finally mustering the courage. "Her mother and I do." He lifted Bella's veil just enough so that he could kiss her cheek. Then he stepped away from them and joined Sara in the pews.

_Mama, there's no way you'll ever lose me_

_And giving me away is not goodbye_

_As you watch me walk down to my future_

_I hope tears of joy are in your eyes_

Matt looked at Bella, and his heart stopped for a moment. He closed his fingers around hers and gently squeezed.

"We are gathered here today to join this man, Matthew Nicholas Stokes, and this woman, Bella Abigail Grissom, in holy matrimony."

Beside Nicky, Catherine grasped his hand and laced her fingers through his. Nicky wasn't the man she had expected to fall in love with, but she had looked at him one day, and there it was. And after that, there was no turning back for either of them.

Nick brought their hands up to his mouth and gently kissed her knuckles.

She smiled at him and stroked his skin, then focused on the ceremony in front of them.

Sara listened to the preacher speak, and she was reminded of the day she married Gil. Bella and Matt exchanged vows, then rings. And as he lifted her veil lovingly and drew her into a tender kiss, Sara realized that she wasn't really losing her baby.

She never would.

_Cause he is good, so good_

_And he treats your little girl _

_Like a real man should_

_He is good, so good_

_He makes promises he keeps _

_No, he's never gonna leave_

_So don't you worry about me_

_Don't you worry about me_

In the soft light of the hospital room, Bella looked at her newborn daughter cradled carefully in her arms. She was only a few hours old, and already Bella had lost her heart.

Beside her bed, Matt was stretched out in one of the uncomfortable chairs and sleeping restlessly. He had stayed by her side through more than thirty-six hours of labor and delivery, only leaving to tell his family once the baby had safely arrived.

More tears filled Bella's eyes. Just before learning that she was pregnant, she had gone to visit her mom since she wasn't feeling well. She had been holding her hand as Sara told her how much she loved her. And after Sara whispered her husband's name, Bella had cried as she drew her last breath. She had known how much her mother loved and missed her father, and she knew that once Sara was certain she was happy, she had been ready to be with him again.

The baby sighed and stirred in her mother's arms, gently drawing her from her thoughts.

Bella gently rubbed her tiny daughter's back. Now... now she finally understood what her mother felt for her, and she already prayed that little Carrie would find true happiness and love in whatever she chose to do.

_And as I watch my baby grow up_

_I'll only want what's best for her_

_And I hope she'll find the answer to my prayers_

_And that she'll say_

She smiled at the thought of her daughter's name. It had been Matt's idea, and they both loved that the name meant joy. From the moment they had learned Bella was pregnant, they had both been overjoyed.

Shifting little Carrie to her shoulder, she kissed her tiny head and sighed, looking out the window at the starry night sky. "I'm happy, you two," she murmured softly. "I miss both of you, but I'm happy."

She nuzzled her baby's soft head and sighed.

"I love you, Carrie."

_He is good, so good_

_And he treats your little girl_

_Like a real man should_

_He is good, so good_

_He makes promises he keeps_

_No, he's never going to leave_

_So don't you worry about me_

_Don't you worry about me_

_Mama, don't you worry about me_

_Don't you worry about me_

The End.

A/N: I know, sad! But I was so inspired, and this show seemed to fit. Hope everyone enjoyed, and again, happy Halloween! Leave me a little treat, or I might have to virtually egg your houses. LOL. Mwahahaha.


End file.
